1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a camera having an exposure mode change-over device which makes a change-over of a light measuring according to a change-over of an exposure mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore, an exposure mode change-over device allows change-overs to a disphragm preference mode, a shutter preference mode, and a program mode, and especially recently, a program mode comprises many different kinds such as a shutter preference magic mode, a diaphragm preference magic mode, etc.
Also, concerning a light measuring system, a photographer can choose what he wants from a center-weighted light measuring, an averaged light measuring, a locally-weighted light measuring, and a spot light measuring, thus a photographer can enjoy great conveniences.
However, while such mode change-overs provide great conveniences, on the other hand, a beginner will find the same as merely complications in handling, thus there have been many cases where a photographer does not know how to use it, resulting in erroneous uses.